


Sunset and Shadow

by Shadaras



Series: Drabbles [15]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Drabble, F/F, Formalwear, Preparing for a Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/pseuds/Shadaras
Summary: Before a ball, Leia and her bodyguard make their plans.
Relationships: Jyn Erso/Leia Organa
Series: Drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835029
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Sunset and Shadow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/gifts).



“Everyone will be watching you.”

Leia’s sunset-hued ballgown was laden with gems. “That’s rather the point, my dear.” She glanced over her shoulder to see Jyn dressed in soft black leather, with bruise-purple appliques marking out opal-studded designs: A bodyguard’s formalwear. “Save a dance for me?”

Jyn laughed and swept an unnecessarily formal bow. “Of course, my lady.”

Strictly speaking, it wasn’t appropriate to dance with her bodyguard at a formal ball, but… Leia wanted Jyn, especially knowing what this evening would bring. “Perhaps after the assassination attempt?”

“Whenever you ask for me,” Jyn said softly, eyes promise-bright, “I’m yours.”


End file.
